The Fated Showdown!
is the one hundred eighty-second chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Goku confronting Piccolo at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai. Summary Piccolo laughs about having sealed away God, as the World Tournament Announcer counts down on Shen (the human body was left lying down face first once God flew out of it). "...Nine...Ten!! He can't get up!!! Ma Junior has won with that mysterious technique!!! He's advanced to the finals!!" Goku can not believe he has trapped God in that bottle, as the announcer goes over and wakes up Shen. Everyone claps for the nerd once Shen stands up, and he asks the announcer if he was just in a Tenkaichi Budoukai match. The nerd struts back into the audience, thinking he must have drank some sake, and is then complimented by his son on how strong he was. The announcer says there will be a ten-minute break before the grand finals kick off, and so Piccolo heads backstage, as does Master Roshi. Goku tells Piccolo to hand over that bottle once he gets back there, but naturally, Piccolo refuses. Instead, Piccolo swallows the bottle, and says he will have to kill him to get it out. Although, killing Piccolo would also kill God. Piccolo walks off, laughing about having the upper hand, and then Kame-sennin shows up. Kame-sennin asks Goku what is going on, and then Tien Shinhan also wants to know, that Piccolo is too strong to be an ordinary member of the Demon Clan. "That guy... is King Piccolo..." Tenshinhan can not believe that, since Piccolo should be gone, and Goku says he did defeat him. Chi-Chi then realizes Goku was the one who rid the world of Piccolo Daimao. Goku relays what God had told him about Piccolo putting out an egg just before he died, and Piccolo was born from that egg. He is mostly the same as the previous Piccolo, except that he is far stronger. Yamcha and Tenshinhan bring up seeing Piccolo fly out of Shen's body when the Evil Containment Wave was used, and Goku says that person was not Piccolo. It was God borrowing a human's body in order to fight Piccolo. Goku then explains how God and Piccolo were once one person, and that the evil God expelled from himself turned into Piccolo. Therefore, if one is killed, the other dies as well. Everyone wonders what to do now, with Goku seeming to be the last resort, and then Piccolo interrupts them. He starts trash-talking, and says how great it will be in his Demon World once he wins. The announcer then calls Piccolo and Goku out for the finals, and Piccolo threatens Krillin on the way out. Goku heads out to the ring, and Kuririn's freaked out about how carefree he is with the fate of the world at stake. Piccolo asks Goku if he is prepared, and Goku asks for what. "Prepared to die, of course!" Piccolo has thrown off his mantle, and Bulma and Launch cheer Goku on. "Please begin the finals of the Tenkaichi Budoukai!!!" Appearances Characters *Goku *Piccolo Jr. *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Bulma *Chi-Chi *World Tournament Announcer *Oolong *Launch *Puar Locations *Earth **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters